The conventional unpropelled swimming devices mostly are of the two types: a) the flipper-type, and b) the belt-type. The flipper-type devices might be used by those who can swim. It excludes a lot of people, especially children, out of swimming sporting events. The belt-type devices impart the swimmer with high hydroresistance. Because of this, those devices become uninteresting both for sport and entertainment. Besides, the belt-type devices impart swimmer's body almost vertical position. Such body position makes learning to swim a very difficult process. Also these devices do not contribute much to strengthening the swimmer's muscles. Further, the belt-type devices carry a comparatively large portion of the swimmer's body above the water surface. A large portion of the devices themselves are also above the water surface. This creates the possibility for the device to be propelled out control by high winds. This can be dangerous, especially for children.
It is desirable for the unpropelled swimming device to give everyone the possibility of having enjoyable competition and entertainment in the water independent from their ability to swim. It is also desirable for the device to give the swimmer a better muscle drill and to impart the beginning swimmer a body position that would be closest to horizontal. It is further desirable to have a device, especially for children, that is safe from the standpoint of air propulsion when wind blows.